Kibble
Kibble is a fan character. Character Bio Kibble is an azure squirrel wearing a huge bucket on his head and a yellow rubber band on his waist. Kibble likes superheroes of any kind, which explains his strange accessories. His bucket might be meant to be a helmet, while the rubber band might be meant to be his belt. Much like Binky, Kibble idolizes Splendid very much. But, he doesn't get along with other Splendid fans like Toothy, Sniffles, and Binky himself. In fact, Binky is considered to be his number one rival. In his daily life, Kibble is very socialized. He enjoys doing various activites like bug catching, traveling with others, having a party, and many more. When it comes to welcoming the incoming guests to his house, Kibble cleans up his house before his guest shows up. Despite this, Kibble is actually very ignorant about cleanliness. He cleans his house just to make his friends happy and to avoid any incoming insults. When he's outside, he'll always end up throwing rubbish into random places. Kibble, despite living alone, has two bedrooms. One is just a regular bedroom, while the other one is filled with Splendid-related or superhero-related merchandise. Kibble's deaths mostly involve getting crushed or forced into his own bucket. Kibble's Episodes Starring Roles *Kick the Bucket *Get Whale Soon (Swabern version) *Breaking Wind or Not *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Pitchin' Impossible (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version) *It's A Turmoil Featuring Roles *Sidekick in the Butt *Heroes or Zeroes? *All Iron, All Steel *Foul Color *Brain Drain *Super Freak *Wheelin' And Dealin' (Hiiragi1234 Version) *I Like Your Things Appearances *Evil Love *Corvid Corruption *Party Animal (Europe Version) *The Sailor Trip *Little Lamb *Havin' A Ball (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Treasure Those Idol Moments (Hiiragi1234 Version) *Lost My Glamour *Despicable Him Deaths #Sidekick in the Butt: Crushed into his bucket. #All Iron, All Steel: Forced into his bucket. #Foul Color: Forced into his bucket during a car crash. #Get Whale Soon (Swabern version): Killed by the harpoon. #Party Animal (Europe Version): Shredded by a ceiling fan. #Brain Drain: Forced into his bucket by Flippy. #Super Freak: Vaporized by a lazer. #Little Lamb: His head is sliced in half. #Havin' A Ball (Hiiragi1234 Version): Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Pitchin' Impossible (Hiiragi1234 Version): Gets ran over vertically by the Ferris Wheel. #Treasure Those Idol Moments (Hiiragi1234 Version): Gets into a car wreck (debatable and death not shown). #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Pudgy Version): Chopped in half by a chopped piece of wood. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular cover: Forced into his bucket. Injuries #Wheelin' And Dealin' (Hiiragi1234 Version): Gets injured when his car explodes. Kill count *Nutty - 2 (" Sidekick in the Butt", "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Devious - 1 ("Kick the Bucket" along with Splendid) *Licky - 1 ("Breaking Wind or Not") *Oddity - 1 ("Breaking Wind or Not") *Cub - 1 ("Breaking Wind or Not") *Melody - 1 ("Havin' A Ball (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Lammy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Scratchy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Petunia - 1 ("Treasure Those Idol Moments (Hiiragi1234 Version)") *Wooly - 1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Frostbite - 1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Billy - 1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Willy -1 ("It's A Turmoil") *Milly -1 ("It's A Turmoil") Trivia *He was originally going to wear a red cape, much like Binky. Also, he was originally going to idolize Devious instead of Splendid. *He's the second character to wear a bucket on his head. The first being Buckethead. *There is a user on this wikia called Kibble, although the name is "Kibble Kibble". Gallery Bad kibble.png|Evil Kibble. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 30 Introductions